Please Stop Convincing Our Son His Hair Is Chuddly Orange
by twdandzombiebunnies
Summary: Tonks and Remus start a relationship, which leads to a baby, which leads to a family. This is a multichapter fic rated M for language and sexual contacts. In which James and Lily are living and Peter was killed on the same night that James killed Voldemort. Contains Remus/Tonks Lily/James and anyone else I feel like.
1. Wolf Inside

( So. I've read a lot, and I do mean a lot of Remus/Dora fan fictions and I have never found one I liked perfectly, so, I figure I'll write one. And it's not an insult to any author either. This will be a multichapter AU meaning neither parent dies)

* * *

Remus apparated into the Burrow's yard, stepping past garden gnomes and the stay cats, taking the stairs two at a time. The final battle was coming, and he doubted living through it. The only one who would survive, if they were lucky, was Harry. And if not, he didn't want to be around to see what became of this world. Though, he had to admit, if Nymphadora died and Harry lived... That would be almost as terrible.

His hair was sticking to his face, disheveled and a little greasy, bags rested, deep and black under his eyes and his face was pale as a sheet. He would be turning in a few days, he would become the wolf. The thought alone made his stomach churn almost painfully, a reminder he hadn't had a single bite to eat all day.

" Wotcher Remus?" Tonks asked in a horse voice, her hair a mousy brown as he made his way into the kitchen. She was holding a warm cup of tea between her thin, slender fingers and she wore a baggy looking jumper*, dark pants and worn black joggers*.

" It was a murk* day. I'm glad it's over. Arthur, you have any fire whiskey?" He settled into the seat beside her and dropped his face to his hand, sighing heavily. The world was crashing down around them and there was nothing to be done to stop it. Arthur poured him a glass and he took it, taking a long drink. " Thank you." Tonks tried to catch his eye, but be wasn't having it. The alcohol wasn't helping the pain in his stomach any, but he swallowed and forced himself to keep it down. The buzz he was already working toward would be blessed release for his troubled thoughts.

" Arthur, could you give us a minute? I know it's your home and all, but still." She gave him a pleading look and he nodded, hurrying off to the other room to find Molly and hopefully take some of the chill out of his bones. Maybe if he called her Mollywobbles she'd be up for a quick romp in bed. Dora turned to Remus again and swallowed softly, taking a drink of her English Breakfast Tea, it was warm, if a little flat. Her eyes were wide, a deep green and obviously worried. Remus wasn't looking good, at least she thought he looked too pale, to worried.

" Did you want to talk, Dora?" He sounded so tired, so exhausted and it took all she had not to drop into his lap and weep. She wouldn't weep for herself, but she'd weep for him and his pains. His suffering. All the terrible thing he'd seen, the things he'd done and had to do because of something that had never been his fault.

" I just, I wanted to make sure you were doing alright," They hadn't spoken much lately, not with Sirius's death and the battle at the Ministry. There hadn't been much to say. They were both mourning, in one way or another. " You've been so distant." She was speaking in a whisper, staring pointedly into her mug of tea, before taking another drink. She half wished it was fire whiskey, anything to give her the courage to look into those eyes that haunted her sleeping hours.

The room was dark, lit only by a single lamp so his face wasn't easy to see, half hidden in shadow. " I'm alright Nymphadora, really. You needn't worry about an old man's troubles. I can take care of them, but thank you." He spoke in a low voice and there it was again. That word: old. Nympadora hated that word with a burning passion, especially when it was Remus who spoke it.

She sighed, suddenly angry, her hair flashing a vivid shade of red. " You. Are. Not. Old." And with that she was in his lap, spilling tea and fire whiskey into the Weasly's carpet, the stain spreading, but she couldn't care, not then. Her mouth was on his, all fire and need and she was breathing in an awkward, hitched fashion.

" Dora, Dora stop, no, Dora don't, not, oh Merlin." She was now grinding against him, all warmth even between what he assumed was four layers. His head fell back and Tonks took advantage, lips moving to kiss and suck and bite every inch of his pale flesh. Dark marks blooming on the long column of his throat, tense red marks on his jaw from her stinging nips.

" Shh Remus..." She chided, a little spark going through her every time he called her Dora. Only Remus could call her anything but Tonks. It had always only been Remus. His hands were balled into fists and she was currently licking the curve of his ear, suckling the lobe into her hot mouth. " Touch me."

His hands seemed to work on their own, gripping her hips, dragging her shirt up, up, before he froze, glancing left, then right. " No Dora, not here. I can't do what I want to you here. We need to go somewhere private."

She closed her eyes, wrapping herself more securely around him and with a loud POP! they were settled on the four poster bed in his home. Nymphadora looked around, the room was what she expected really, an old bed, a worn dresser and a vanity, otherwise unfurnished.

She opened her mouth to speak, to moan, to gasp, anything, but nothing passed her lips except Remus's tongue, which was warm and strangely large, totally taking over her mouth. Tonks groaned against those lips, those lips that had controlled her every fantasy for so long.

" Please, please Remus." She begged. Merlin, now she was begging. Who was he to deny her anything? He didn't have it in him, not now, not ever. Tonks didn't even know why she was begging, what she was asking for, but somehow she couldn't silence herself.

" Shh, shh, Nympadora I'll take care of you." Remus slowly dipped her back, the only noise their hushed breathing and the slight, smooth sound of her back hitting the silken sheets. " But you have to be patient with me."

His hands worked the jumper over her head, fiddling with the buttons on the blouse beneath. Remus's lips were touching, licking, kissing her neck and the wolf inside was howling in carnal pleasure and love.

" Remus..." Her voice held a tremble as her bra hit the floor, arms passing, head quirking slightly. Tonk's eyes were flashing between gray and blue, black, green and orange. Her breasts were small, tender looking, with pink nipples, hardening slowly into tight little buds under his attention. Freckles dusted between them, leading to the slender expanse of stomach.

" Let me see you, let me really see you. The Nymphadora I love." He gently nuzzled and nudged her cheek. " This isn't you dear, it's just the face you want to wear." He hadn't seen her, not the true her, in far, far too long.

Nympadora bit her lip and after a moment her breasts grew larger, hips narrower, her hair was black, like Sirius's had been and cropped short, framing her face, her eyes a warm shade of blue. Her lips grew full and pouty, her eyelashes thickening.

" You're so beautiful, my little raven.". Remus kissed her slowly, warmly, hand cupping as much of her breasts as he could, hips rutting against hers. This was perfect, too perfect.

In moments the last of their clothing was gone and Remus was breathing into Tonks mouth slowly, pulling back from the kiss to look into her dazed but obviously pleased eyes. There were tears there, as a stray lock of hair fell into her eyes and she was once again, thinking about Sirius who, when she was little, had pushed her around in his motorcycle, given her her first broomstick, and even told her her hair looked best pink, when it wasn't black.

" Are you ready, Nymphadora?" He smiled slightly, practically cooing the words, wiping the tears from her eyes with rough thumbs. He wanted to make her forget the pain and the suffering, if only for the night.

" Don't call me Nymphadora- Remus!" His name was a gasp on her lips as he, all nine and a half inches of him, slid so deep inside her she thought she'd pop. She was far from a virgin but- Oh Merlin, was he, was he growing inside her?

" Sorry," He breathed into her hair, eyes crossed beneath the pale lids at the white hot pleasure coursing through him. " The wolf, he tends to take over during sex, give me a moment." The growth continued, both in length and width, for another moment. He added another inch at least in length, another half in width.

Dora started to cry then, tears scattered down her cheeks, cutting through the light coating of dirt from the day before. She didn't look hurt, at least not physically, and Remus didn't understand why she was crying. He tried to comfort her, picking her up and cradling her in his lap, his back resting against the bed frame, and a sob turned to a moan as he sank in deeper.

" Dora, please don't cry, I'm sorry. We can stop, we don't have to, please love, don't cry." He begged, wiping her tears with one hand, the other working her hips up, to pull himself from her.

She clenched her thighs, and her core as well, so tightly he couldn't move for fear of hurting her and himself. " No." The word was watery. " Don't move Remus. Don't leave me." Her arms were around him, her lips on his and she was rocking against him, delicious friction coursing through her all over.

" Please Nympadora, please, I'll love you, I'll make love with you, just don't cry. Please Dora, don't cry." He begged into her hair, rocking up into her slowly, tenderly, his body totally in sync with hers. He groaned, she was so tight, so warm and wet and it was all for him. " You're so tight, taking me so well, fuck." His head fell back, exposing his throat and she kissed, nipped and sucked the skin.

" I love you." She cried suddenly, pleasure spiking, body arching as she continued to work herself on his long, hard cock. " Remus, Remus I love you. I love you. I love you." The words spilled from her lips, in tandem with the tears now running down her face. " I love you Remus. So much. God, I love you. I love you Remus."

He didn't speak, but didn't stop the frantic jerk of his hips. His hands held her hips in a grip so tight he was drawing blood and when she cried out he covered her mouth in a harsh kiss. Remus's voice was a deep growl.

" You don't love me, you can't. I won't let you. That's, that's a fucking death sentence, I'm /old/ I'm /poor/ I'm fucking /useless/." Each insult was another harsh, thick jab of his cock into her weeping sex. Her head fell back, a scream irrupting from her. " I'm not /good enough/ for you. And I /never/ /ever/ /will/ /be./." He was snarling savagely by this point, slamming her down on his so hard she could feel herself bruising, both inside and out.

" Remus, Remus stop, Remus you're hurting me. It hurts, Remus please." She begged, but despite her words she was dripping, the only noise besides his words that mattered the loud, noisy squelch of his cock ramming deeply into her hot pussy. " Remus!" She screamed, her orgasm ripping through her so hard it hurt. " REMUS!" Her voice echoed off the walls and she went limp, eyes rolling back in her head, dead to the world.

" Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora." He chanted, howling her name as he released, spurting rope after rope of heavy cum into her body. " Dora," he said, once he was calm, and realized she was limp and pale. " Nymphadora," He tried again, shaking her gently.

He curled around her, the wolf in him making him inspect and lick her wounds, the wounds he'd given her, clean. " I'm sorry, so sorry." He muttered into the deep marks on her hips. " I told you this would happen, I told you I was no good for you. I love you, Merlin, do I love you. My Nympadora, my beautiful, beautiful Nymphadora, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus was crying, tears running in slow streaks down his face, which was pillowed on her stomach. " I didn't use protection, god, what if you're pregnant? I couldn't do that to you," He looked to her, still unconscious, but breathing.

" I love you," He whispered much more quietly, into the skin of her stomach. " And if there is a little baby in there, I love you too. I'm sorry I hurt you Nympadora. I just, I got carried away," Remus was rubbing her stomach, speaking softly, unaware she was awake now.

" I love you too Remus." She whispered softly, too exhausted to move much. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Dora laughed weakly, her eyes closing of their own accord. The sex had taken a lot more out of her then she'd thought it would, but it was perfect none the less.

He nodded, tears in his eyes and dragged himself up so he could hold her close. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll take care of you, I'll make sure you don't get any worse, I'll carry you places and I'll take care of you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Remus looked to her with pleading eyes. " Just say you forgive me,"

" I'm not mad, in fact I've never came that hard in my life, that was amazing Remus and I love you so much." She used what little energy she had to curl herself against his chest and yawn softly.

" Rest now darling. I'll be here when you wake. I love you and I'm sorry." Remus yawned, resting his head atop hers, guilt still pooling deep in his gut, but his eyes were closing, sleep encompassing both of them.

* * *

joggers-shoes

jumper- sweater/hoodie

murk- bad/crap


	2. Our Baby?

When Nymphadora woke tears sprung to her eyes and as she tried to move she cried out in pain. Her body ached, downstairs especially. She glanced down and winced, her lips and clit were swollen and an angry red color, her pelvic bones bruised from the force of Remus's thrusts. She knew there was inner bruising too.

Remus was there, tenderly touching her clit and dipping a slow finger inside to bring her to orgasm while muttering his love, his devotion to her in a low voice. He held down her hips, so she couldn't hurt herself, and when she cried out her orgasm he sucked away the juices.

" I'm sorry Dora. I know it hurts and I promise ever time you wake up, or you hurt too bad I'll do everything in my power to make it better." He was whispering gently into her hair. " You have to use the loo don't you?"

She nodded and smiled dazedly when he very gently scooped her up, carrying her to the toilet and settling her on it, supporting her weight with one arm. She hummed slightly under her breath to hide the sound of her urination and glanced to him. It should have been awkward but it wasn't, he merely kissed her as she winced with the effort to finish up, carried her to the sink so she could wash her hands then took her to bed to dress her.

" Lift your legs baby girl," Dora nodded and with a wince, lifted her legs allowing Lupin to slide the panties up her legs, settling them into place. She melted at his tenderness, his hands lazily massaging her thighs as he helped her into some Muggle shorts before helping her sit up. He got her into a bra and, after a moments hesitation, one of his shirts.

He helped her into her purple robes and picked her up again, carrying her downstairs for breakfast after changing himself. Things continued on like that for a week, him caring and helping her do every day tasks while her body healed.

~One Month Later~

Nympadora was a lot of things. Clumsy, loud, awkward, fiery, hotheaded and totally in love with a man not only fifteen years older then her but a werewolf too. One thing she never was was late. Her period always came like clock work. Which didn't explain why she was now almost three weeks late.

Sighing heavily she appearated into Diagon Alley, heading for the little shop that kept what she needed.

Returning home she used the loo and then, taking a deep breath, waved the look alike wand over her stomach, after a moment it dinged and a maternal voice said, ' Congratulations darling, you're pregnant.'

Her face went pale and she instantly apperated to Remus's flat, handing over the wand that kept repeating the message like a broken record. The full moon had been last night, and he refused to let her bear it with him, which was why they were apart.

" Nympadora... You don't possibly think... I mean... It can't be-" He bit his lip, dropping to his knees, pressing his face to her stomach, kissing softly at the warm skin there. He didn't speak, trembling with emotion.

" Your baby." She said, raking a hand through his hair and yawned softly, fatigue hitting her so suddenly it made her knees buckle.

His face paled as he scooped her up, a sudden thought occurring to him. " What if, good god, what if the baby is like me? What if they're a monster?" Remus was suddenly filled with guilt that Tonks tried to soothe away.

" I love you, and I'll love and protect our baby, no matter what." She sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

( Reviews are love!)


	3. Do You Have Any Idea?

I kinda rushed the last chapter, but I have a better idea for this one.

* * *

Remus had been off lately, dark and brooding. As Dora's stomach grew so did his rage. He seemed to be on edge and snapped at her often, bringing her to tears more then once before storming off, without apologizing.

He hadn't slept in the same bed with her in a week and she finally snapped. " What the fuck is your problem Remus? Do you not want me anymore because I'm having your damn baby?!" Her hair was a vivid, angry shade of red.

He shook his head, sipping his tea, but staid quiet. He didn't want to have to tell her, to tell her the baby may be like him, a monster, a cold-blooded killer. He had given her a child under the most brutal and painful ways and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair his child may rip the women he loved apart, it wasn't fair that he'd bruised her, bitten her, used her to his advantage. Of course, she didn't believe any of this. But the thought was there, always.

" Remus John Lupin you answer me goddamit. I will not be ignored." She was standing at full height, hair a vivid shade of red. Nympadora was absolutely furious with him. Her slender hands were balled into angry fists, trembling with the effort not to hit him.

He simply sipped his tea, anger washing red hot through his belly. Remus was a good man, but he had a temper like everyone else. And when her fist connected with his nose, he snapped.

" Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?" He spoke in a low, dangerous voice. " That thing, that thing growing inside you, that thing /I/ put in you. Do you know what it could do to you?" He didn't let her answer. " It can rip you apart from the inside out, it can tear through you like butter. And it wouldn't give it a second thought. Once the baby turns it'll want blood and meat. To eat and destroy and pillage. Because that's what it is. It's a dark, blood lusting creature. I put something dark and evil inside you and I can never, never forgive myself for that." What had he been thinking? A baby. This was a monster. His monster. It was his fault. It was all his fault. " I'm going to hurt you, or the baby, or the baby and I will hurt you. There is nothing I can do about it. Not only have I damned you, I've damned an innocent child. How am I supposed to live with myself? Not to mention if the child is a lycan and transforms as a newborn it will die. It can't handle the shift. There is a chance the child will die in the womb, trying to transform. I can't do that, I can't get your hopes up and lose the child, or lose you to the child."

She stopped him, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Tonks didn't want to hear it, to hear his fears and his guilt. She loved him, she lived their baby, yes, their baby, not some monster. This child was anything but a monster. " I love you, Remus, and I love our son and I wouldn't have it any other way. Please, you must believe that."

" I'm too old, too poor for you. I can't support you or a child. How would you tell our baby his daddy is a monster that's shunned by everyone he knows? How?" He sounded so broken, unable to even meet her gaze.

" He'll be proud that his daddy is such a smart, brave man. He'll know what we've suffered and be honored to call us his parents." Tonks gave him an easy smile, kissing him again, slowly but surely. She was trying to distract him, kissing and touching him, muttering softly. " It's been a week since I've touched you. I miss you. I need you." Her lips were on his neck and his hands were ghosting over her stomach. She was nearly two months pregnant with his baby, his little boy. Remus was still terrified, still furious, but he couldn't deny her anything, especially not pleasure.

" I'm sorry I was so thick headed Dora. It's just, it's hard for me, excepting this." His hands were under her shirt, holding her close, bringing her to him. Merlin, he loved her. She was young, beautiful, funny, incredibly witty and best of all, all his. And she'd be even more so when their baby arrived. Their child. The thought sent him through with a possessive thrill.

" I love you." Was all she said in return, already marking his neck with bites and kisses, claiming him in yet another way as her own. Remus realized, with a start, that they weren't married. He felt guilty, terribly so, and swallowed, trying to focus enough to remove Dora from his lap.

" I love you too, I'll be back, alright? Don't go anywhere." He was up in a hurry, running to his room, to the little box in the back of his drawer of the dresser. From inside he pulled a ring, a simple diamond woven onto an intricate golden band. He swallowed his pride and stood, walking to the door.

* * *

Okay, so this took me forever and I re-wrote this chapter twice. Kind of short, i know, I'm sorry, but the next one will be longer *hopefully*. Feedback is love and it helps me find my muses better so please, for the love of Chuck -I will give you a special shout out in the next chapter if you get the reference WITHOUT using google. I'll even test you on it.- give me reviews. I love you guys 3


End file.
